


Christmas Surprise

by EgyptianDreamer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, Smut ahead, very nsfw, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianDreamer/pseuds/EgyptianDreamer
Summary: Nick and Judy are visiting Judy's family for the holidays. But Judy knows that once they get to the Burrows they aren't going to have much time alone. So she decides to give her mate a very special Christmas gift early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas special to all of my fellow WildeHopps fans who love a smut story. Merry Christmas everyone~
> 
> Explicit sexual content ahead.

They had both been stretched to their limits at work lately. So many armed robberies and break ins and just as many automobile accidents due to snow and ice covered streets. Truly the streets were so bad that even the most careful of drivers had gone sliding and had trouble correcting their vehicles. Even she and Nick had when they were in the cruiser. But all of that stress would be over. At least for four days. Their annual office party had been a good way to replenish morale in the wearying officers, but she and Nick hadn't really had a moments peace practically since the beginning of winter. Being newly mated and newly married that meant a lot of frustration too as the two of them were far too draggy by the end of a work day to do anything, but plop into bed and sleep until their alarm woke them. After that first morning of trying to wake up a little earlier to make love, they decided they wouldn't do it again as they had both been extra draggy by the end of the day. So even their mornings were spent with no intimacy other than a quick kiss to start the morning and then a rushed shower before heading out the door and grabbing breakfast on the way to the precinct.

The two of them terribly needed these four days off and the Chief had thankfully been very understanding. He had granted their request almost immediately after they had asked for the days off. Of course going to Bunnyburrow for the holidays meant that they wouldn't have any time to themselves either. The place was going to be even more packed with rabbits than usual to spend the holiday with family. It was going to be crammed to the corners with aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews and grandparents. That wasn't including her parents and hundreds of siblings which had grown to be a grand total of three hundred now. The kit army absolutely adored Nick too so she was sure she would have little to no luck pulling him away from them and she couldn't exactly come to visit and then wander off with him anyway. That would be very rude first of all and the holidays were all about spending time with everyone you loved. Not just your mate.

And so she had cooked up a little plan.

Nick was out doing some last minute Christmas shopping at the moment, but would be home very soon and she had planned all of this to the last detail. They'd already had dinner, their tickets for their train to Bunnyburrow had already been bought and sat on their dressers to be picked up the next morning as they headed for the door. The things they would need were already packed up and ready to go for their four day trip to the country side. She had an alarm set for seven the next morning so they could shower, eat breakfast and head out. But the reason that she had sent him out alone with a Christmas list of what her family would like gift wise was because of the special surprise she had planned waiting for him when he got back.

Now she lay in the dark house, on the bed in their bedroom. Her body was practically humming with anticipation as she lay there with moisture gathering between her legs from what she knew was coming when her mate got home. It was winter, she already knew he would be in the mood and she had been able to tell that he was just as frustrated as she was with the lack of intimacy between them. Now all she had to do, was lay in wait for her foxy husband to get home and see her ready and waiting for him clad in only her fur and a garland ribbon that covered only the most intimate of areas on her body. And it seemed that she wouldn't have to wait long when her sensitive ears caught the jingle of keys just before the lock turned in the door and said door opened. She just barely contained a whimper of excitement as her core moistened itself even further, making her legs move against one another. Not much longer now.

She heard him call for her as the door closed, but didn't answer nor move from where she lay on their bed. In fact her only movements were her teeth pressing into her bottom lip as her paws went to either side of her head. She was the picture of submission like this, completely exposed save for a ribbon that barely covered her. Paws up and relaxed by her head, her ears laying relaxed against the pillow. Both legs just slightly parted, enough to let her feminine scent free to pass through the open bedroom door and reach her mate. But maybe he needed a little more help, they had both been tired lately after all. So she just barely moved her legs so she wouldn't remove the ribbon, but also cause her scent to fan out just slightly.

Judy knew the exact moment he had caught her scent from the sharp intake of breath from the doorway and made her legs stop so she could lay still even though she wanted to squirm. She could hear him sniffing her out, following the scent of her and felt a thrill rush through her. The predator had caught the scent of his prey and now he was tracking her. The thought alone sent fire through her blood, a tingle following it that made her shiver all the way down to her toes. Other than that, she still remained perfectly still even as she heard the sound of his sniffing stop at their hallway. She could just imagine the grin on his face now as he closed the last little bit of distance between them. Could almost see the predatory glow of green eyes using their natural night vision as they locked onto her. And sure enough, he soon appeared in the doorway, glowing eyes and all, eyes which feasted on the sight of her and had another shiver rolling through her.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he asked.

Oh God his voice! Husky and rough with a growl as he spoke and that growl didn't stop as he made his way closer to her. From the streetlights illumination which their blinds didn't completely conceal, she could see his own arousal clearly outlined by his pants. She let herself wonder for a moment if it had been like that since he first caught her scent, but then when joined her on the bed she decided it didn't matter.

"It looks like I've been a good boy this year. A horny bunny has wandered into my den." He bent down to her and she felt her breathing grow more shallow as his hot breath ghosted through her fur and caressed her lips. "A bunny who isn't afraid and doesn't seem to realize I can devour her." He snapped his teeth at her then inhaled deeply just as she felt another bit of moisture gather from her entrance.

"Do what you want with me Mister Fox. I'm your gift, do whatever you like," she replied at last, her own voice sultry and almost a purr. Her eyes locked onto and followed his movements as he began to undo his tie first and then his shirt, taking his time and teasing her. She couldn't resist licking her lips as she watched and saw his eyes follow the movement of the pink muscle before he bent down and his own mimicked the path her own had taken.

Her lips parted immediately, her head lifting just slightly to kiss him. But she didn't get the chance and whimpered when he pulled back, smirking down at her as her breathing got even more shallow with her need.

"Patience little bunny. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough."

And as if to prove what he meant, he stood and let his pants and boxers drop to the floor around his ankles. But she didn't care about the clothes on the floor, she stared at what had been exposed. A red shaft, fully erect save for the knot that would eventually show itself stood proudly before her. Moisture glistened at the tip from the little light allowed in the room from the street lamps outside. God her mate was magnificent! Thick red and cream fur that had grown even thicker with his winter coat. Beautiful green eyes that had deepened in color and gazed at her with a desire that mirrored her own. A sensuous mouth that housed a broad tongue that drove her crazy with the wet strokes on her feminine bud. Lips that could blow her away with a kiss or his words.

She could spend hours listing off the things she loved about him, but now wasn't the time. A sentiment he seemed to agree with as he once again joined her on the bed, but this time on all fours. Her smaller form trembled as he took the ribbon tied at her bunnyhood between his teeth and slowly pulled on it, breathing just as shallow as her own by now. She guessed it was to take in her scent as well as from his own arousal, but didn't ask as she watched him untie the ribbon then toss it to the floor carelessly. Those glowing eyes had stayed on her the whole time, watching her as she watched him, but now they lowered and took in the sight that he had uncovered.

Her folds were parted, glistening with her excitement which he had smelled just moments after walking into their home. Those folds were letting her clit peek out just enough to tease and entice him and not for the first time he was blown away that he could cause this in her. Stunned that she wanted him this much and loved him, but he didn't allow his mind to linger on it. He felt himself growl in pleasure as he rose his eyes to her own darkened violet once again, that gazed at him with such longing and need that he almost took her when he first saw her like this. She had been looking at him that same way since he found her in their bedroom, now her eyes practically pleaded with him to touch her, to do something, anything. And who was he to deny either of them any further?

Keeping his eyes locked to hers, he watched her chest moving up and down as her breathing got even quicker as he lowered to her folds. He allowed his muzzle to rest there for a moment, let his growls vibrate against her clit through his clenched teeth while he breathed in her feminine musk. It was only when she began to whimper and bit her lower lip that he finally had mercy on the both of them.

His tongue peeked from between his lips and flicked over the little bud and the reaction was immediate. Her hips bucked involuntarily against his mouth and he smirked as he laid down on the bed on his stomach and held her hips down. Being forced down only excited her more as was told by her scent spiking once again and he growled as he began to devour her honey from the source. It seemed though that she was more excited than he anticipated because no sooner had he started than she released her lip and cried out in bliss and the scent of her orgasm hit his nose. She really had been as sexually frustrated as he had, hadn't she?

Judy shivered and trembled as the waves of her orgasm rocked through her, zings of electricity arcing through her as she panted with the effort to regain her breath. It wasn't long before she felt the bed move beneath her and opened her eyes to see her mate holding himself above her. The smile on his face as he looked down at her, the moisture from where he had just given her bliss, and the still glowing eyes all had her excitement building all over again. And suddenly, she couldn't be still anymore. She slowly lifted herself, making Nick blink down as she put her paws to his shoulders and gently pushed him back. She knew that even as strong as she was she couldn't move him if he didn't let her do so and smiled at that fact as they both came to rest on their knees.

"Tonight is more for you than it is for me," she told him, her voice that same silky purr as before. "I know what this season does to you."

She began trailing kisses over his chest, one paw resting on his shoulder while the other moved over his chest and then down his stomach. To keep him distracted, she moved her kisses up to his collar bone where she gently began to nip and nibble just deep enough to touch the skin beneath the fur, making her way to his neck. It was when she first nipped his neck that her paw found and wrapped around his hot and hard shaft and began to stroke him.

“Tell me what you want, Nick~”

The doe whispered these words right when the fox hissed through his teeth and his hips bucked into her paw which she tightened as she began to stroke him. The resulting whimper told her that was she doing her job well even before she heard his claws ripping through the sheet he was holding onto. They had lost and had to replace many sheets like that, but the price was well worth it for the pleasure that she gave her husband. Those whimpers and growls he made told her he was most definitely pleasured too even if his thrusting hips and ripping sheets didn't. The look in those beautiful eyes, half lidded one moment and closed the next only to half open again and either look at her or watch her paw caress him almost sparkled with his pleasure. So when he began to throb in her paw and his own shakily covered hers, a sign to stop, she knew it had taken a lot for him to do so.

She obediently removed her paw from him and laid back down when he urged her to with a gentle push and she knew as he moved over her again that this was it. This was the moment they joined again for the first time in weeks. She wasted no time in spreading her legs, opening herself to her mate and making herself completely vulnerable once again. The predator he was had him reacting to the display with a possessive growl just before his weight settled on her, but of them shuddering when feeling his tip nudge against her opening. She needed to have him inside her again, needed it like she needed to breathe. She needed him to fill her up, to feel him massaging her inner walls and hitting her sweet spot until she was driven to euphoria. But most of all, she needed to drive him into the same bliss he had given her just minutes before. Gazing up at him as she was, she knew that he needed the same.

But Nick hesitated before entering his wife, he had been so close to tumbling over the edge before and needed a moment to gather himself again. It had been way too long since they last mated. His mood had suffered because of it to the point that he'd had to bite his tongue on more than one occasion to keep from snapping at his fellow officers at work. And now that they had one another again, he couldn't ruin it by letting his red rocket blast off too soon. So he waited, panting and trembling as the heat of her entrance and her gaze called to him to claim her. But she didn't rush him, seeming to understand his hesitation even as she trembled beneath him from need that matched his. But they had been in sync like that since they had just been partners on the case of the Nighthowlers so it was really no surprise.

Ah, careful Nick.. The reminder of the case had worked on cooling him down, but had almost worked too well. It was as simple as looking at his mate laying there, submissive and ready for him that assured him he had nothing to worry about though. Just one look at her and he was ready to go again and she seemed to know it. The scent of her excitement spiked again, luring him in like the temptress she was and he was helpless to resist even if he wanted to.

"I love you, Judy," he told her softly, their little roleplaying game completely forgotten now.

"I love you too, Ni-ahh~"

He hadn't given her the chance to finish her sentence before he pushed into her welcoming entrance, but once inside, he paused again. They only had the chance to mate twice including their first time. And the second time had been weeks ago. If she wasn't used to his size anymore-and going by the tightness of her tunnel she wasn't-she would need time to adjust to him again. That wasn't an easy task with her hot and wet channel squeezing and releasing him deliciously again and again, pushing his will power to it's limit. But he managed to stay still until she moved her feet from the bed and wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around the back of his neck. That was the sign that she was okay, the sign he'd needed to continue and he wasted no time in doing just that.

He slowly pulled himself out until only the tip remained inside her and paused to tease them both, making the both of them shiver, but it was only when she whimpered that he pushed back in. That cute whimper turned into a moan which he echoed as her silky walls caressed and squeezed him on his way inside, the walls which caressed and squeezed on his wall back out. It made him shiver with effort to keep a slow pace, not sure how fast or hard she could handle his thrusts at that time. But her whimpering voice begging him for more, to take her faster gave him his answer and he threw caution to the wind.

Gone was the fox that had been being so careful with her before. After a minor adjustment, a shifting of his hips and legs, he was pounding into her, ramming her into the mattress so fast and hard that even she, a rabbit couldn't keep up with his pace. But she loved every bit of it and clung onto him as he claimed her like a fox in the wild may have once claimed their mates. No restraint anywhere to be found. And she tried to match him though she already knew she couldn't as her voice continuously called out her pleasure and her paws alternated between holding onto him and grabbing one of his ears.

Then he found her G-spot and she lost sensation in her arms completely, her mind blanking as she fell onto her back on the bed and her mouth stayed open with moans and screams that tried to come out, but got lodged in her vocal cords. But she didn't have to worry about losing the contact, Nick slid his arms under her, one holding her close, paw on the small of her back while the other paw went to her shoulders and pushed her down to meet his thrusts each time. And yet she still on her back on the bed, though how her mind didn't have enough function to comprehend at that moment. In fact all she could do was feel while her voice tried to let itself be known again. Oh by those rivers of electric fire weren't having that, deliciously attacking every single sense she had and numbing it while simultaneously heightening it.

In some far off part of her mind she knew that Nick was repeatedly nailing her sweet spot, sending sensation skittering all through a body that was overloaded while also begging for it to never stop. She also knew from his sudden snarl that she could somehow hear over the buzzing in her ears that his knot had shown itself and felt the pleasure sky rocket when he pushed it into her and his thrusts became even more fast and hard, almost frantic even. But when he let a whimper followed by a snarl, when liquid heat filled her, that's when the poor bunny's body could no longer take it. The fiery coil that had been winding tightly in her snapped and she went tumbling over into a sea of euphoric sensation, her vocal cords finally working once again and letting out an enraptured sound which her mate echoed as his hips involuntarily bucked against hers a few more times.

Both panted and trembled as their orgasms washed over them and sent aftershocks through them, but Nick was the one to even slightly recover first. His arms shaking, he moved them more fully around his wife and rolled over so they on their sides. But he didn't move anymore beyond that and his heavy breathing until he regained a bit more strength in his arms and his still slightly shaky paws began petting through the fur of her back and ears, claws gently scratching. The two of them remained like that for a long while even after they came down from their bliss and they basked in the afterglow of the love making. So long in fact that, Nick wondered if Judy had fallen asleep.

"I love you, Judy," he said again. 

He kissed her forehead then moved his cheek and muzzle over her head to scent mark her. Then she moved against him, her chin moving over his chest and neck, marking him in turn.

"I love you too, Nick," she mumbled softly and he knew she was drifting off.

The reynard smiled, contentment clear on his face as he held her and let his paws continue to stroke through her fur in hopes of lulling her further into sleep. It wasn't long before she was swept away into slumber and he knew he was joining her as his eyelids started to drop. Just before he joined his mate in sleep he had one thought. This had been one Christmas surprise he wouldn't mind getting every year.

~FIN~


End file.
